<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger or not (I always wish for not) by oopsduh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856072">Stranger or not (I always wish for not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsduh/pseuds/oopsduh'>oopsduh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AWOOGA, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Daydreaming, F/F, Imaginary scenarios, and a big imagination, beautiful stranger, being strange together because why not, hyunjin is a big doof, inagined relationship, take that as you will, vroom vroom, with a big heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsduh/pseuds/oopsduh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how like at the end of Conan Gray's overdrive MV and it's revealed that all the events were literally just Conan making scenarios in his head because he saw a pretty girl at a train station? 😫😫😫 Yeah just imagine the MV and the song and put 2jin in the mix and you got this fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger or not (I always wish for not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One look. </p><p>One look was all it took. </p><p>The blaring sound of a train horn was extremely loud. Her eyes stayed fixated on the girl across the train platform as a blast of wind suddenly came gushing at her followed by a train blocking her vision. </p><p>Her earbuds rattled, her head spun. The fast wind pushed her down to the ground. Her legs wobbled as she got up trying to spot the train, except there was no train anymore. Her eyes turned to the side to see the pretty girl who was on the other side of the platform now by her side watching a cheesy show on Netflix. They were in Hyunjin's room. </p><p>How did she get here? </p><p>Did she have some sort of concussion? </p><p>Was this the afterlife?? </p><p>The answer to the last 2 are no, the first one is something Hyunjin can't seem to figure out. </p><p>Plus, what was the pretty girl from the train station doing in HER bed watching Netflix on HER laptop.</p><p> "Who are you?" Hyunjin asked. She was a straight-forward person. She's wasn't going to let this mystery just remain a mystery. </p><p>"Really Hyunjin? What kind of pranks are you playing now?" Hyunjin was baffled. Why did this girl seem so friendly with her? Did they know each other or something? </p><p>As Hyunjin continued to stare at Heejin, the girl decided to go along with what she thought was one of Hyunjin's teasing tactics, "Fine I'll give in! Hello! My name is Jeon Heejin, and you are?" Hyunjin continued staring at the girl. Jeon Heejin seemed familiar. <em>Jeon Heejin... </em></p><p>"Hyun?" Heejin asked. Hyunjin had been starring at her for a very long time. </p><p>"Oh oh right! Nice to meet you, Jeon Heejin. My name is Kim Hyunjin!" Hyunjin stammered over her words. Heejin laughed at her failed attempts to.</p><p>"Alright are you done messing with me now? We still have 2 episodes left of this series." </p><p>Hyunjin looked at her surroundings. This sure was her bedroom. </p><p>Was the pretty girl she saw at the train station a murderer who kidnapped her and had been stalking Hyunjin for months to get intake on what her bedroom looked like to make a replica?? The chances of this were low but never zero so Hyunjin had to make sure she was alert while watching this show. </p><p>"Why are you so tense?" Heejin asked as she stared at Hyunjin trying to squeeze herself like a rectangle. </p><p>"No reason" But there was a reason. </p><p>"Hyunjin, you missed both episodes staring at me and making it look like I kidnapped you or something" Heejin said. Her hand reached over for Hyunjin's and Hyunjin replied with a  very tense hand. </p><p>"Come on!" Heejin said as she stared at Hyunjin with the most concentration and concern anyone has ever given Hyunjin. CONCERNtration! Get it? </p><p>"You did kidnap me!" This was not true and Hyunjin knew it. She just wanted to know what Heejin would say. </p><p>"So you really didn't like the show?" Heejin huffed. </p><p>"It was terrible! I can't believe you kidnapped me to make me watch something that terrible." What a nice save that was. </p><p>_____</p><p>Adjusting to life with heejin wasn't bad actually. It seemed like they were familiar yet Hyunjin didn't know why. </p><p>Plus, whatever Hyunjin suggested they did, they would do it. </p><p>It was strange to say the least. </p><p>"Do you want to go to a water park today?" Hyunjin asked. </p><p>"Up to you" Heejin would reply. </p><p>As much as Hyunjin liked it, she also wished it didn't seem so much like a dream. </p><p>Hanging out with Heejin, teasing Heejin, cuddling with Heejin, going places with Heejin. It all seemed to good to be true. </p><p>At times it seemed like she could trust Heejin with her entire life and then it would feel like Heejin was a total stranger. Maybe she was but it didn't matter. Her life was a lot more better with Heejin around.</p><p>It was much more brighter in ways. Not like Heejin came into her life and physically put a flash light into Hyunjin's face but as a way to describe how much more fun and lighthearted Hyunjin was able to be with Heejin around. </p><p>"Heejin, we should go to a trampoline park" Hyunjin suggested. Just like always Heejin replied back, "that sounds fun!" </p><p>So, they went. </p><p>One second, Hyunjin was standing looking at the foam pit, the next she's being tackled by Heejin into the foam pit. </p><p>Suddenly, her vision became blurry just like before. As she turned to look at Heejin once more her image became distorted and it seems like her fantasy was finally breaking away to make way for the true reality of Hyunjin on the floor of the train station. The train was still passing surprisingly and when it finally moved from her vision she looked to where she saw Heejin earlier. She was long gone. </p><p>It was too good to be true. All the memories she made with a make believe Heejin were all in her head. A daydream. </p><p>It was truly just a dream.</p><p>She probably wouldn't even see her mystery dream girl ever again and have to hold on to those fond daydream memories to keep some memory of Jeon Heejin. </p><p>She sighed. </p><p>She quietly got up from the ground and dusted herself off. </p><p>Putting her earbuds back into her ears and walking away. </p><p>____ </p><p>The next day, was Friday. Her teacher dismissed class just as the bell rung. She collected her things and practically shoved them into her backpack.</p><p>She grabbed her backpack and slinged one of its straps over her shoulder.  She walked out of the classroom and was met with brown hair and a now shattered phone. Her arm searched for her head. She grew stable and looked up to find familiar brown orbs that stared at her with CONCERNtration (I'm not funny) </p><p>"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? My name is Jeon Heejin it's nice to meet you!" Heejin extended her arm to Hyunjin to offer some support to get up. </p><p>Hyunjin was in awe. The platform/dream girl was directly in front of her after she basically shoved Hyunjin into a wall.</p><p>Hyunjin shook herself out of her tiny trance and smiled. "I'm alright. I'm Kim Hyunjin, it's nice to meet you as well." She met Heejin's hand and pulled herself up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one kind of sucks as I forgot what to write halfway through and I'm bad at progressing through one shot stories 👽</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>